


Flour and Sugar

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beteado, Despues del Where we are tour, Liam is a baker, M/M, Smut, Sophia smith solo nombrada, soy horrible con los sumarios, un poco de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se despierta por la mañana y se pone a hacer un postre, cuando Zayn se despierta le descubre en la cocina y acaban usando la encimera para otras cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour and Sugar

Esa mañana se había despertado muy pronto, eran solo las ocho. No quería quedarse en la cama a dar vueltas intentado volver a dormirse porque sabía que no se dormiría y más importante aún, no quería despertar a Zayn.

Era su segundo día libre después de la gira y todos estaban agotados, necesitaban descansar. El tour había sido increíble, pero no habían tenido tiempo de descansar después del parón anterior a la parte norteamericana del tour.

Liam se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Bajó a desayunar, se preparó un café y se comió unas galletas mientras veía un poco la televisión. Pasaban las horas y Zayn seguía durmiendo, sabía que lo necesitaba por lo que no se le ocurrió despertarle por muy tarde que fuera.

Limpió un poco la casa, recogió la cocina y cuando miró el reloj vio que eran las once. Se estaba aburriendo y no sabía qué hacer cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Recordó aquella clase que había dado con Sophia mientras estaban en Nueva Jersey, no se le había dado mal decorar aquella tarta, el lazo y las flores habían quedado muy bonitos.

El único problema era que no tenía ningún ingrediente ni ninguna de las herramientas que había usado ese día. Se acercó a la habitación a comprobar que Zayn seguía dormido, después cogió dinero y salió a comprar.

Cuando regresó llevaba de todo, cortapastas, rodillo, pasta de azúcar, harina, huevos, azúcar glass… estaba dispuesto a intentarlo hasta que todo le saliera bien. Buscó una receta en internet y preparó la masa del bizcocho. Cuando lo sacó del horno el bizcocho había quedado dorado y olía muy bien.

Lo dejó enfriarse en la encimera de la cocina y mientras se puso con la decoración, intentó hacer letras pero las desechó de lo mal que le habían salido y lo mismo con las alas que intentaba hacer.

Mientras amasaba pasta de azúcar se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y después bajando las escaleras. Zayn se había despertado y estaba a punto de descubrirle. Liam observó la cocina, se dio cuenta de que era un desastre y estaba seguro de que su chico iba a quejarse.

— Buenos días — Zayn apareció por la puerta solo con los bóxers negros. 

− Buenos días.

Mientras se acercaba a Liam noto que la cocina era una ruina tocó un armario, se manchó de azúcar las manos, y vio que había harina por el suelo.

— Huele muy bien, pero esto es un desastre. 

— Lo sé, ahora mismo lo recojo, no me ha salido lo que yo quería así que da igual.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

— He hecho una tarta y quería decorarla para darte una sorpresa, pero me has pillado así que ya no hay sorpresa.

Zayn se fijo en la tarta, tenía buena pinta. Después se acercó aún más a su chico y le dio un beso en el cuello.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¿Con la decoración? Yo quería hacer algo diferente, pero no lo he conseguido así que todo es un desastre.

−Déjame intentarlo.

Liam se apartó un poco y Zayn cogió un cortapastas con forma de corazón y algunas herramientas para dibujar. Hizo el corazón y después dibujó unas alas dentro y una L. Estas cosas siempre se le daban mejor a él, no era de extrañar viendo lo bien que dibujaba.

Liam se acercó le giró la cara para mirarle y le besó. Zayn soltó lo que tenía en la mano y acercó su cuerpo a Liam. Le devolvió el beso y le puso la mano en la cintura. Después la movió y la metió debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Siguieron besándose, Zayn le soltó el delantal y metió las dos manos debajo de la camiseta de su chico.

Se apoyaron en la isla de la cocina y Liam se apartó un momento de Zayn.

— ¿No tienes hambre? –Preguntó Liam sabiendo que su pareja no había comido nada desde hacía muchas horas.

— De ti – contestó Zayn y Liam le beso aun con más ganas.

Apartaron con el brazo todo lo que había en la encimera de la isla de la cocina se deshicieron de la ropa y se tumbaron encima desnudos sabiendo que estaban llenándose de harina y azúcar, pero no importaba.

Se besaron varias veces hasta que Zayn se puso de lado y empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de Liam, le gustaba escuchar los ruidos que hacía mientras tanto. Cuando llegó a su cintura se encontró con la erección de su chico y sonrió. 

Le dio pequeños besos y pasó la lengua por la punta mientras oía gemir a Liam. Después volvió arriba le observó y vio que tenía el pelo lleno de harina y sonrió. Mientras se besaban, Liam le agarró de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido se puso encima. 

Le miró, le besó y acaricio su erección suavemente con la mano. Después la envolvió en su puño, la movió un par de veces y la soltó provocando un gemido de disgusto por parte de Zayn.

— A veces te odio.

−Mentiroso – contestó Liam y le besó –no quiero que termines así, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Se puso encima de Zayn mientras sus cinturas se rozaban, unos minutos después Zayn invirtió posiciones y Liam abrió las piernas y le envolvió con ellas.   
_ ¿Dónde está el lubricante?

— En la mesa del salón.

Zayn hizo un gesto de disgusto y salió corriendo a buscarlo. Cuando regresó vio que Liam se estaba tocando a sí mismo y le dio un golpe a su mano.

−No seas travieso.

— Has tardado mucho, no es mi culpa – respondió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Liam pudiera decir nada más, Zayn metió uno de los dedos con lubricante en su entrada, después dos y los movió rápido.

— Vamos Zayn estoy listo –anunció Liam cuando su chico introdujo el tercero.

Zayn le hizo caso y poco a poco fue entrando en él, puso sus manos en la cintura de Liam y empezó a moverse despacio.

— Más rápido, vamos – pidió Liam.

Zayn le hizo caso y empezó a ir más rápido, los dos empezaron a moverse. Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes.

— Lo haces muy bien, me gusta mucho Zayn – comentó Liam mientras se agarraba a los lados de la encimera con las manos.

Zayn observó a Liam, quién se mordía el labio inferior, tenía el cuerpo manchado de azúcar y harina, las manos agarrando desesperadamente la madera de la encimera y los ojos cerrados. Le encantaba verle así, sumiso todo para él.

Salió y entró varias veces provocando gemidos más fuertes por parte de Liam, mientras se movía dentro de él observó su erección, quería prestarle atención, pero estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no era capaz de centrarse en nada más.

— Li no aguanto más – anunció Zayn mientras apretaba las uñas contra sus caderas.

Un segundo después soltó un gemido muy alto mientras se corría en el interior de su chico. Se tumbó encima de Liam intentando recuperar el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no habían terminado, le dio un beso se bajo y se situó entre las piernas abiertas de Liam.

Liam le observó mientras Zayn se metía la erección en su boca se miraron un segundo antes de que empezara a succionar. Liam se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo para mirarle mientras con la mano derecha le agarraba el pelo.

−Zayn no voy a aguantar nada, lo haces tan bien –comentó Liam mientras le miraba.

Y tenía razón, menos de un minuto después había llegado al orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de Zayn que sonrió feliz. Le gustaba mucho ver a su chico así.

— Esta es una buena forma de empezar la mañana – comentó Zayn mientras se tumbaba encima de Liam y le besaba.

_ Creo que necesitamos una ducha urgentemente –expresó Liam viendo lo sucios que estaban.

Se besaron, se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cocina para ducharse y comerse el delicioso pastel después.


End file.
